An Accidental Save
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Tunny may have changed Johnny's life just by talking to him one night. Please comment and review.


**Hey guys! So I wrote this while I was dealing with my depression so sorry it's a bit darker. FYI I do NOT ship Tunny and Johnny in anyway! I just didn't know how to end my story so I ended it with just a little SLASH. Please comment and review.**

The snow was starting to fall when Tunny woke up. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. Grumbling, he grabbed the remote and turned off the television, leaving him in complete darkness. Struggling to walk, Tunny leaned against the wall to find the light switch. Unable to find it, Tunny gave up and walked down the hallway towards the room he shared with his extraordinary girl. Suddenly he heard a sniffle from his left. Stopping, Tunny listened intently trying to find the source of the noise. He heard it again and it seemed to have been coming from Johnny's room. Tunny tiptoed into the room without making a sound. The window was open making the room a bit chilly. Outside on the fire escape that lay outside the window was Johnny. Tunny crept a little closer but cursed as he stepped on Johnny's guitar. Johnny turned around sharply and squinted to see who was intruding. When he saw it was Tunny, Johnny turned back around.

"Go away."

Tunny took a step closer. "Johnny?"

No answer.

"Johnny are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just go away!"

Tunny walked up to the window. He gasped a little as he looked up and saw the sky. Stars were actually peeking through the foggy, polluted atmosphere which was a rare sight in Jingletown. Afraid to say anything, Tunny climbed out onto the fire escape. When Johnny didn't respond, he figured it'd be safe if he leaned on the rail and joined him. Tunny opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as he saw a single tear roll down his best friends cheek.

"Johnny, are you crying?"

Johnny wiped the water off his face.

"No."

"Bullshit." He grabbed Johnny's shoulders and gently guided him until they were face to face. Tunny could see him struggling to fight back tears. He grabbed Johnny and just hugged him. Just as he thought, Johnny let his tears go. No one said anything. Besides the cities sounds, all that could be heard was Johnny's sobs. The air was cold but neither of them seemed to mind. Tunny pulled away and looked at him.

"What's going on?"

Johnny bit his lip and looked down. "I... I just... I don't know."

"Yes you do."

Johnny tapped his fingers on the rail and started to pace, trying to put the words together.

"Johnny, I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

"I know."

Tunny grabbed his shoulder. "Then tell me. Please, I want to help."

"There's nothing you can do." Johnny moved his shoulder from Tunny's grasp.

"There's got to be so-"

"STOP! Please!" Johnny whimpered as he turned his back to Tunny.

Tunny was a bit taken aback at Johnny's outburst but didn't say anything. Johnny was obviously getting into one of his rage moods.

"Just go away." Johnny said softly.

Tunny didn't leave but instead sat down with great difficulty and hung his feet over the fire escape.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." Tunny looked down at his watch. "Even if its practically morning."

Johnny looked at Tunny with an emotionless face but eventually nodded in agreement.

"I've been thinking about the city a lot recently." Johnny blurted out, looking back out at the scenery before him. It was now Tunny's turn to nod. Johnny, sniffled a bit and cursed under his breath as he turned away to hide his tears.

"And?" Tunny asked pretending he didn't see the tears falling.

"I'm sorry."

Tunny lifted his brow in confusion. "You're sorry?" Johnny let out a small wail. Tunny tried to stand up but the prosthetic leg was giving him too much trouble. Johnny walked over, tears in his eyes, and helped Tunny up.

Once he was up, Johnny released his arm and paced a bit before standing with his back to Tunny.

"It's all my fault-"

"Not this again! God! Johnny it isn't-" Tunny took a step forward but Johnny whipped around.

"If I hadn't abandoned Will, he'd still have Heather! If we had never gone, you'd have your leg! But NO! I WENT AND FUCKED UP EVERYTHING! I-I-...I..."  
But Johnny couldn't continue. All the emotion inside over came him.

Tunny had never been really good at making others feel better. Sure, he was better than Will who usually would say 'Fuck off' instead of trying to help but he was so lost when it came to listening and comforting those he loved. The sight of Johnny crying broke his heart. He had been through a lot; meeting and losing the girl of his dreams, drug addiction, hallucinations, the crap he received at home. Most of all, the guilt he carried everyday for something that wasn't even his fault.

Tunny took a step forward but Johnny began to run up the fire escape. Tunny tried to follow but his leg was giving him a hard time for some reason.

"Johnny come back!"

He could hear Johnny stop running but he didn't return. Defeated, Tunny sat on the steps of the fire escape. He heard His best friend take a seat several stories above him and begin to cry. Tunny felt lost and confused. Why was Johnny so mad about everything that had happened almost three months ago? He looked up and met Johnny's eyes that were looking down. Quickly, Johnny looked straight ahead.  
Tunny leaned against the rail, closing his eyes in hope that it would help him think of some way to comfort Johnny.

* * *

He didn't wake up until he felt Johnny take a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry."

Tunny rubbed his eyes. "No need for an apology. I understand how you're feeling. Trapped. Alone." Tunny took a deep breath. "Scared?"

Johnny opened his mouth to protest and show just how brave he was but upon meeting Tunny's eyes, all he could do was cry. Tunny embraced his friend and allowed him to cry on his shoulders. Slowly, the sobs died down as the sun crept up from the horizon.  
When Tunny heard Johnny sigh, he pulled away and reached for his beanie. Ripping it off, he threw it at Johnny.

"Take it. I don't have a tissue."

Johnny dried his tears on the blue material then slowly handed it back with a small smile.

"I don't want it back!" Tunny said, allowing himself to smile, as he shoved it back into Johnny. Johnny laughed a little as he leaned against Tunny's shoulder. They simultaneously sighed which made them both smiled. Tunny looked over and watched as Johnny's smile quickly faded. Tunny knew he was thinking again.

"It's not your fault. It never was and never will be. Will and I aren't blaming you in anyway so don't blame yourself."

"Tunny-"

Tunny grabbed his shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I'd never have met Christina. See, you need to stop dwelling on the negative. I know. Life is fucked up but you can pull through it. And if you feel alone, remember that I'm always here."

Johnny's eyes began to water. Tunny mentally kicked himself. Like he said before, he wasn't good at comforting. But the look in Johnny's eyes were something Tunny had never seen before: Fear.

"Johnny?"

Slowly, Johnny reached into his back pocket. He took a deep breath before revealing the new object in his hand. It was a knife. Tunny stayed silent as the tears appeared in his eyes. Johnny set the weapon on the metal stairs pushed his sleeve up. On his arm were small faded scars where the knife had cut his skin in the past.

"Johnny-"

"I was supposed to die tonight."

Tears ran down Tunny's face. He looked right into Johnny's eyes and saw how much pain it was causing him.

"I had set my mind on doing it." Johnny looked down. "Then you came in."

Johnny looked up and writhed in pain as the tears flowed down his friends face. Tunny reached for the knife but Johnny overlapped his hand before he could take it off the floor. Johnny didn't cry but just held onto Tunny's hand as if his life depended on it. The only thing Tunny wanted was for his friend to be safe. The scars on his arms were to unbearable to see but it was what had become of the fearless, rebellious Johnny he called his best friend.

Tunny looked up from the scars and into Johnny's eyes. "Nothing is worth doing that to yourself. We all love you. Fuck it! I love you! And never forget that Johnny! There will always be someone by your side. I swear."

Johnny nodded and slipped the knife out of Tunny's grasp to pocket it. He sighed a little, then looked up at Tunny for permission. Tunny nodded and he hugged him again, more for himself that Johnny, but Johnny needed it. They both needed the reassurance that they would be there for each other.  
Then out of nowhere, Tunny felt A pair of lips press onto his cheek. Tunny pulled away and looked at Johnny who had found a sudden interest in the birds up above.

"Thank you." Johnny said quietly, avoiding Tunny's gaze.'

Tunny smiled. "No problem."

They sat for a moment of silence. Tunny felt proud. Prouder than he had felt to serve his country (which he hadn't felt proud of in anyway). He had finally helped his friend. He felt good for being there for him. The fact that he could have possibly saved his life scared him a little but he needed to look on the bright side of life. They both did.

"Need something?"

Tunny looked up as Johnny offered him the beanie back. Tunny took it and wiped his lingering tears. He threw it back and both men laughed. Together they stood up and walked back towards the window. The sun was already up and they could hear rustling in the kitchen meaning someone was awake.

As Tunny reached to open the window Johnny said, "Don't tell anyone, please. About anything."

Tunny raised his eyebrow. "What about the little kiss?"

"NOOOOOOO! Especially not that! It was a way to say thank you... You know like-like-like... I'm not, you know, like-"

"I get it, I get it. Seriously. I do." Tunny reassured him as Johnny gave him a look. Tunny chuckled a little before entering the bedroom and walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. Johnny rolled his eyes, smiling, and followed him out the window. He yawned as he walked into the living room.

Will was wrapped in a blanket on the infamous couch already. As Johnny walked towards the kitchen, he saw a smirk appear on Will's face and heard as he yelled, "I saw that!"

"Shut up!" Johnny yelled, hiding a smile, before disappearing into the kitchen. Will smiled contently as he wrapped himself tighter in the blanket and took a drink of beer. Sighing, he relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes.

**The End**


End file.
